one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: Yuno Gasai X Aya Tokoyogi
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Girls, one, a goddess, the other, a sadistic dark mage, go toe to toe to decide who is the most powerful staple sadistic monster of a Femme Fatale. Who will end SEASON I with a bang heard around the world? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Yuno Gasai.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Aya Tokoyogi.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Japan sinks into the waters below.) REWIND! (Cues "Hello, world." - BGM - グローバルネットワーク) (1 hour, 6 minutes, earlier...) 22:54: As Yuno, and Yukkii were heading towards a local hotel, a mysterious young lady in violet was creating what either would, or would not be the future... She emailed it to Yuno Gasai in secret. 22:57: Yukkii: What is it, Yuno? Yuno: Yukkii... She read the Diary sent by an anonymous entity... 23:00: The Goddess of Time & Space is my biggest threat. She's too psychological to be with an innocent boy like Yukiteru. --- 23:10: Such a child will be separated to another world, where Yuno-Sama can't find him. --- 23:20: Yukiteru will scream in pain, and will do nothing about it. Even IF he returned, Yuno can't resurrect him from the dead. --- 23:30: Without Yukiteru's Diary, Yuno would have to use her killer instincts to fight her ultimate foe... --- 23:40: It will be a battle of wits from there on. Where am I? Why did I kill Yukiteru? Why should you die too? My answer is this: Because you're sick, and too ill to live. May I suggest a simple game of Mancala? --- 23:50: At the last minute of this ten minute interval, we fight... --- 0:00: No matter who wins; Japan itself, and it's population dies. (Cues うたてめぐり - OST: 蠱業) Apparently someone has changed the rules of the diary... And neither youth knows how. As of 23:00, "The Woman in Violet" was watching from the sidelines in secret. At 23:09, Yukkii mysteriously vanished to another dimension behind Yuno's back. His Diary was even destroyed before Yuno could notice. Enraged, Yuno prepared her katana for combat. At 23:20, Yukiteru had his joints detached, and he was shredding from the teeth-like spikes of a Death-Wheel. By 23:30, Yuno would know that Yukkii is dead, but instead of tears of unfathomable sadness pouring out of her eyes, it was that of rage. By 23:47, Yuno found her adversary: Aya Tokoyogi, who teleported to the roof of a faraway Hotel. By 23:57:05, Yuno caught up to Aya, with enormous amounts of anger. So far, Aya has outsmarted Yuno... 23:57:11-23:57:19 Aya: Hmph... An odd-colored hair child like yourself on the hunt to kill me? I suggest you kneel before me as you had lived an ill minded life. 23:57:22-23:57:30 Yuno: Grrrr... HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW ABOUT ME AND YUKKII!!!! 23:57:31-23:58:01 Aya: How did I know? Hmmm... They say it requires a Diary in the form of a Cell Phone to play some stupid game like this, so I improvised using an empty Spell book that doubles as a Diary. From there, I sent a text as to what will happen in the future. I guess that makes me the Nth diary, hmm? 23:58:04-23:58:23 Yuno: FUCKER! WHY DID YOU KILL YUKKII!?!? IS IT OUT OF PURE SPITE!!!!! 23:58:25-23:58:46 Aya: I killed the boy so he doesn't have to die in your hands. He even dared to trust you with the number of weapons in your disposal. Simply put, I put him out of his misery, so he didn't need to fear you. That is all. Then, the full moon rose to the top of the battle field. It glowed a depressing blue glow... It is now 23:58:50 (Cues うたてめぐり - OST: 荒神) 23:58:51-23:58:55 Aya: It's about time our fight began... Ready? 23:58:56-23:58:58 Yuno: SHUT UP, AND DIE!!!!! The Fight 23:58:59 NOBODY BLINK... 23:59:00 BEGIN! 59.9-48.5: Yuno started with her Katana, with no success at all. She then used her Boxcutter Knife, and extended the blade to its limit, and it still didn't work. Yuno then decided to use her trusty Axe for a one swing kill, and that too didn't work. Yuno tried to use a gun she found in the building, tried to shoot, but something was protecting Aya from harm; Magic Barriers... Aya then summoned an Armored entity, to fight HER battle. 48.1-45.7: Yuno: CHEATER! WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT FOR A CHANGE!? 45.1-43.4: Aya: You're right. We should all fight... HAHAHAHAHA!!! 43.3-36.2: As a result, Aya got inside her armor she double-killed with, summoned her inmates, and demons. Yuno has fought similar before, and used her axe to murder such lives. There were too many, and Aya laughed sadistically. 38.3-31.7: Aya: (Distorted) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! IS THIS WHAT YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU'RE SEEKING?! WHAT A BASTARD-CHILD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ''' 31.3-24.2: But before Aya could laugh any further in victory, Yuno did a 360 with her Axe, and eliminated 78% of Aya's army. Yuno then pulled out her machine gun, and mowed down the rest. It's now up to Aya to kill a meager God... Still in her armor, Aya simply snickered at the one who can turn anything into a weapon... 23.7-21.5: Aya (Distorted) Hmph. They were a distraction anyway... 21.3-12.9: Aya then teleported behind Yuno, who saw the process coming, and ultimately, tried to smash Aya's armor with her axe. But it was almost like Aya was reading Yuno's mind; and as such is preventing anything she could do. Smash after smash, the axe only made the armor flinch; Aya in general is still at it. Ultimately Yuno sacrificed her Left arm for a slash through Aya's armor... 12.8-0.1: Yet nothing was inside... The armor was merely a vessel Aya possessed in spirit. The real Aya appeared in front of Yuno, pausing her time before she could end Aya. She then pulled out Yuno's Katana, and decapitated her. She then, finally, resumed Yuno's time, as she fell to the ground, losing to a master mage like Aya Tokoyogi... (うたてめぐり - OST: 荒神 Ends) '''K.O.! Aya: I apologize, but I have to join someone... Aya then teleported to a faraway country to join someone from a previous fight... As the Island Group Country sunk to the abyss, nobody knew the process would take only 60 single seconds. Everyone drowned... (Cues France Music Traditional Acordion) Meanwhile in France, Neco-Arc was fearing Aya for her life, telling her to stay away from the French Maids, or else she'll kill Neco-Arc like she did to even a whole country... Neco-Arc: OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! I'll scram for you, OKAY?! I had my fun anyway! Your turn to go Yuri! NYAN! Neco-Arc then dashed out of the way. Aya was confused as to what Yuri is. She decided to leave the former slaves out of her plans for the future... Results/Credits (Cues Ramua - Onoken) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... AYA TOKOYOGI! Yuno Gasai is from Mirai Nikki, owned by Asread. Aya Tokoyogi is from Strike the Blood, owned by Silver Link x CONNECT. グローバルネットワーク is from "Hello, world.", owned by Nitro+. 蠱業, & 荒神 are from うたてめぐり, owned by FLAT. France Music Traditional Acordion has no known Performer. Ramua is performed by onoken. MESSAGE FROM CREATOR Thanks again for reading my stuff. Sure we had our ups and downs... But, hey, at least we ended this season with a bang, and I'm sure SEASON II might cause a similar effect... Once again: Thanks for reading, I appreciate what you guys had to say, and Thank you very much. ^_^ Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain